cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Peter Cushing
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Whitstable, Kent |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Violet Helene Beck (1943 - 1971) |figli = }} Peter Cushing, OBE, è stato un attore britannico, molto famoso per aver recitato in molti film della Hammer. Volto tra i più noti della tv e del cinema inglese a partire dagli anni '50, divenne celebre soprattutto come interprete del cacciatore di vampiri Abraham Van Helsing, oltre che per i ruoli del barone Victor Frankenstein e dell'investigatore Sherlock Holmes. Tra le altre interpretazioni, quella del Grand Moff Tarkin nel film Guerre Stellari e il ruolo del protagonista nelle pellicole apocrife della serie Doctor Who. Biografia Giovinezza Cushing nacque a Kenley, nel Surrey, Inghilterra da Nellie Marie King e George Edward Cushing.Peter Cushing Biography (1913-) Cushing abbandonò il lavoro di assistente per un perito e iniziò a frequentare la Guildhall School of Music and Drama. Dopo aver lavorato in un teatro a Worthing, West Sussex,Peter Cushing - Films as actor si trasferì nel 1939 ad Hollywood, dove esordì nel film in La maschera di ferro. Il suo primo ruolo di spicco in un film fu nel film Amleto di Laurence Olivier. Negli anni '50 lavora soprattutto per la televisione, prendendo parte ad una serie di sceneggiati televisivi di notevole successo. Nel 1950 interpreta il ruolo di Winston Smith in una fortunata versione per la BBC del romanzo di George Orwell 1984, sceneggiata da Nigel Kneale, alla quale seguono, sempre per la BBC, le interpretazioni di Mr. Darcy in Orgoglio e pregiudizio (1952) e di Riccardo II d'Inghilterra in Richard of Bordeaux (1955). Contemporaneamente inizia a decollare anche la carriera cinematografica, che lo vede tra gli interpreti di film di successo come Moulin Rouge (1952) e La fine dell'avventura (1955). Il periodo Hammer in Il cervello dei morti viventi (1973).]] Alla fine degli anni '50, Cushing viene contattato dalla Hammer, piccola casa di produzione cinematografica in rapida ascesa, intenzionata a produrre una serie di film horror di ambientazione vittoriana. Grazie a queste pellicole l'attore ha l'occasione, nell'arco di soli tre anni, di interpretare alcuni dei personaggi più significativi della sua carriera. Nel 1957 interpreta il ruolo principale in La maschera di Frankenstein, prima di una serie di pellicole dell'orrore prodotte dalla Hammer, che segna l'inizio del fertile sodalizio di Cushing con il regista Terence Fisher e con il collega attore Christopher Lee. I tre lavorano nuovamente insieme l'anno successivo nel film Dracula il vampiro, una tra le più fortunate produzioni della casa inglese, che fa guadagnare a Fisher la fama di maestro dell'orrore ed eleva Cushing e Lee, grazie alle loro interpretazioni rispettivamente di Van Helsing e Dracula ad icone dell'horror britannico. Nel 1959 Fisher, Cushing e Lee lavorano assieme per la terza volta in La furia dei Baskerville, tratto dal romanzo Il mastino dei Baskerville di Arthur Conan Doyle che offre a Cushing l'opportunità di vestire i panni di Sherlock Holmes, rivelandosi come uno dei più amati ed azzeccati interpreti del personaggio. Negli anni successivi l'attore continua a lavorare per la Hammer in numerosi film, tra i quali La vendetta di Frankenstein (1958), La maledizione dei Frankenstein (1967), Le spose di Dracula (1960), 1972: Dracula colpisce ancora! (1972) e Le figlie di Dracula. A metà degli anni Sessanta, Cushing ha interpretato l'eccentrico Doctor Who in due film (Dr. Who and the Daleks and Daleks, il futuro tra un milione di anni) basati sulla serie televisiva Doctor Who. Cushing decise coscientemente di interpretare questa parte di un personaggio amabile e familiare, nello sforzo di sfuggire alla sua immagine di attore "horror". «''' Sono terribilmente stanco di sentirmi dire dai figli dei vicini: Mia madre dice che non vorrebbe incontrarti in una strada buia. '''», disse in una intervista del 1966. È apparso anche nella serie cult Agente speciale e ancora nel suo seguito, Gli infallibili tre. Nel 1986 ha interpretato il ruolo del Colonnello William Raymond in Avventura nel tempo. Ha recitato anche nella serie Spazio 1999. Vita privata Il 10 aprile 1943 Peter Cushing sposò l'attrice Violet Helene Beck, accanto alla quale rimase per quasi tutta la vita. Il 14 gennaio 1971, quando la donna morì Cushing cadde in una profonda depressione. Come rivelato in una sua autobiografia, la notte in cui sua moglie morì, Cuchind tentò il suicidio correndo su e giù per le scale di casa nella speranza di avere un attacco di cuore. Nel 1986 Jimmy Savile creò una rosa e Cushing le diede il nome "Helen Cushing".Mallon, Kevin (2002) "My Journey Through The Hammer House of Horror" PeterCushingMuseum.com Retrieved 2010-10-28 ''Star Wars'' .]] Nel 1977 ha recitato in ''Guerre Stellari nella parte del Grand Moff Tarkin, alto ufficiale dell'Impero Galattico. Inizialmente Cuching era stato considerato per il ruolo di Obi-Wan Kenobi, parte poi affidata ad Alec Guinness. Ultimi anni Dopo Guerre Stellari Cushing a causa della sua salute cagionevole limitò di molto le apparizioni nei film e alla televisione. Nel 1982 gli fu diagnosticato un tumore alla prostata, con il quale convisse per dodici anni senza volersi mai far operare.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mS9N91ADlcU&feature=related Nel 1989 Cushing venne nominato Ufficiale dell'Ordine dell'Impero Britannico, nomina che, a detta dell'amico Christopher Lee era "troppo poco e giunta troppo tardi." Si ritirò a Whitstable, sulla costa del Kent, dove nel 1959 aveva acquistato una casa di fronte al mare, e nella quale poté continuare a praticare l'hobby del birdwatching, e dove scrisse due autobiografie. Cushing dipingeva ed era specializzato negli aquerelli; scrisse ed illustrò un libro per bambini, The Bois Saga. Fu il patron della Vegetarian Society dal 1987 fino alla morte.Peter Cushing's Obituary - The Vegetarian (Autumn 1994) Il suo ultimo lavoro fu quello di co-narratore insieme all'amico Christopher Lee del documentario per la BBC Flesh and Blood, the Hammer Heritage of Horror prodotto dal regista americano Ted Newsom. La registrazione venne effettuata a Canterbury, vicino alla casa di Cushing. Il documentario venne trasmesso nel 1994, una settimana prima della morte di Cushing. Morte Peter Cushing morì a causa di un tumore alla prostata l'11 agosto 1994, all'età di 81 anni, nella città di Whitstable (vicino Canterbury, nel Kent), in Inghilterra. Il suo corpo venne cremato, ma il luogo ove riposano le sue ceneri è sconosciuto. Curiosità * Era grande amico dell'attore (e suo antagonista in molti film) Christopher Lee. Dopo la morte di Cushing, Lee disse in un'intervista che non aveva mai avuto un amico migliore di Peter Cushing. * Considerava Il mostro di sangue il peggior film che avesse fatto. * Venne inizialmente considerato per il ruolo del Dr. Sam Loomis in Halloween - La notte delle streghe (1978). * Avrebbe dovuto recitare nel film Exorcismus - Cleo, la dea dell'amore (1971), ma fu costretto a rifiutare il ruolo a causa della morte della moglie. Il suo ruolo venne così assegnato ad Andrew Keir. * Carrie Fisher dichiarò in un'intervista che recitare una scena con lui in Guerre Stellari fu molto difficile perchè poichè Cushing era una gran brava persona, lei non riusciva a fingere di odiarlo. * Venne inizialmente considerato per il ruolo del Dr. Vesalius nel film L'abominevole dottor Phibes, ma declinò l'offerta a causa della malattia della moglie. Onorificenze Filmografia *''La maschera di ferro'' (The Man in the Iron Mask) (1939) *''Laddie'' (1940) *''Noi siamo le colonne'' (A Chump at Oxford) (1940) *''Angeli della notte'' (Vigil in the Night) (1940) *''The Hidden Master'' (1940) Cortometraggio *''Women in War'' (1940) (non accreditato) *''Quelli della Virginia'' (The Howards of Virginia) (1940) (non accreditato) *''Dreams'' (1940) Cortometraggio *''Otto giorni di vita'' (They Dare Not Love) (1941) (non accreditato) *''The Woman in the House'' (1942) (filmato di repertorio) (non accreditato) Cortometraggio *''Return from Nowhere'' (1944) (filmato di repertorio) (non accreditato) Cortometraggio *''Amleto'' (Hamlet) (1948) *''When We Are Married'' (1951) Film TV *''If This Be Error'' (1952) Film TV *''Pride and Prejudice'' (1952) Miniserie TV *''Asmodée'' (1952) Film TV *''Moulin Rouge'' (Moulin Rouge) (1952) *''The Silver Swan'' (1952) Film TV *''Rookery Nook'' (1953) Film TV *''A Social Success'' (1953) Film TV *''The Noble Spaniard'' (1953) Film TV *''Epitaph for a Spy'' (1953) Miniserie TV *''Il cavaliere del mistero'' (The Black Knight) (1954) *''The Face of Love'' (1954) Film TV *''The Browning Version'' (1955) Film TV *''La fine dell'avventura'' (The End of the Affair) (1955) *''Fuoco magico'' (Magic Fire) (1955) *''Richard of Bordeaux'' (1955) Film TV *''Alessandro il Grande'' (Alexander the Great) (1956) *''Home at Seven'' (1957) Film TV *''BBC Sunday-Night Theatre, negli episodi "Eden End" (1951), "Bird in Hand" (1952), "Number Three" (1953), "The Road" (1953), "Anastasia" (1953), "Portrait by Peko (23 agosto 1953), "Tovarich" (1954), "Beau Brummell" (1954), "Nineteen Eighty-Four" (1954),"The Creature" (1955), "The Moment of Truth" (1955) e "Gaslight" (1957) *L'alibi dell'ultima ora'' (Time Without Pity) (1957) *''La maschera di Frankenstein'' (The Curse of Frankenstein) (1957) *''Il mostruoso uomo delle nevi'' (The Abominable Snowman) (1957) *''L'incendiario'' (Violent Playground) (1958) *''The Winslow Boy'' (1958) Film TV *''Uncle Harry'' (1958) Film TV *''Dracula il vampiro'' (Dracula) (1958) *''La vendetta di Frankenstein'' (The Revenge of Frankenstein) (1958) *''La furia dei Baskerville'' (The Hound of the Baskerville) (1959) *''Il grande capitano'' (John Paul Jones) (1959) *''La mummia'' (The Mummy) (1959) *''Le jene di Edimburgo'' (The Flesh and the Fiends) (1960) *''La tragedia del Phoenix'' (Cone of Silence) (1960) *''Le spose di Dracula'' (The Brides of Dracula) (1960) *''Suspect'' (1960) *''Gli arcieri di Sherwood'' (The Sword of Sherwood Forest) (1960) *''Cash on Demand'' (1961) *''Robin Hood della contea nera'' (The Hellfire Club) (1961) *''La baia dei pirati'' (Fury at Smugglers' Bay) (1961) *''Il dubbio'' (The Naked Edge) (1961) *''Peace with Terror'' (1962) Film TV *''Drama 61-67, nell'episodio "Drama '62: Peace with Terror" (1962) *Gli spettri del capitano Clegg'' (Captain Clegg) (1962) *''ITV Television Playhouse, nell'episodio "Peace with Terror" (1962) *Lolita'' (Lolita) (1962) (filmato di repertorio) (non accreditato) *''The Devil's Agent'' (1962) (scene cancellate) *''The Spread of the Eagle'' (1963) Miniserie TV *''Comedy Playhouse, nell'episodio "The Plan" (1963) *L'uomo che morì tre volte'' (The Man Who Finally Died) (1963) *''La rivolta di Frankenstein'' (The Evil of Frankenstein) (1964) *''Story Parade, nell'episodio "The Caves of Steel" (1964) *Lo sguardo che uccide'' (The Gorgon) (1964) *''Le cinque chiavi del terrore'' (Dr. Terror's House of Horrors) (1965) *''La dea della città perduta'' (She) (1965) *''Il teschio maledetto'' (The Skull) (1965) *''Dr. Who and the Daleks'' (1965) *''Thirty-Minute Theatre, nell'episodio "Monica" (1965) *Dracula, principe delle tenebre'' (Dracula: Prince of Darkness) (1966) (filmato di repertorio) (non accreditato) *''S.O.S. i mostri uccidono ancora'' (Island of Terror) (1966) *''Daleks - Il futuro tra un milione di anni'' (Daleks' Invasion Earth: 2150 A.D.) (1966) *''Some May Live'' (1967) *''La maledizione dei Frankenstein'' (Frankenstein Created Woman) (1967) *''Demoni di fuoco'' (Night of the Big Heat) (1967) *''Agente speciale'' (The Avengers), nell'episodio "Return of the Cybernauts" (1967) *''Il giardino delle torture'' (Torture Garden) (1967) *''Il mostro di sangue'' (The Blood Beast Terror) (1968) *''L'ossessione del mostro'' (Corruption) (1968) *''Sherlock Holmes'' (1968) Serie TV *''Distruggete Frankenstein!'' (Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed) (1969) *''Terrore e terrore'' (Scream and Scream Again) (1970) *''Controfigura per un delitto'' (One More Time) (1970) (non accreditato) *''Vampiri amanti'' (The Vampire Lovers) (1970) *''La casa che grondava sangue'' (The House That Dripped Blood) (1971) *''Le figlie di Dracula'' (Twins of Evil) (1971) *''La vera storia del dottor Jekyll'' (I, Monster) (1971) *''Incense for the Damned'' (1972) *''Racconti dalla tomba'' (Tales from the Crypt) (1972) *''Beyond the Water's Edge'' (1972) Film TV *''1972: Dracula colpisce ancora!'' (Dracula A.D. 1972) (1972) *''Paura nella notte'' (Fear in the Night) (1972) *''Frustrazione'' (Dr. Phibes Rises Again) (1972) *''La morte dietro il cancello'' (Asylum) (1972) *''Horror Express'' (Horror Express) (1972) *''Il cervello dei morti viventi'' (Nothing But the Night) (1973) *''La bottega che vendeva la morte'' (From Beyond the Grave) (1973) *''Il terrore viene dalla pioggia'' (The Creeping Flesh) (1973) *''La maledizione'' (-- And Now the Screaming Starts!) (1973) *''Great Mysteries, nell'episodio "La Grande Breteche" (1973) *I satanici riti di Dracula'' (The Satanic Rites of Dracula) (1973) *''Un killer di nome Shatter'' (Shatter) (1974) *''Madhouse'' (1974) *''La notte del licantropo'' (The Beast Must Die) (1974) *''Frankenstein e il mostro dell'inferno'' (Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell) (1974) *''The Zoo Gang, nell'episodio "The Counterfeit Trap" (1974) *La leggenda dei sette vampiri d'oro'' (The Legend of the Seven Golden Vampires) (1974) *''Tendre Dracula'' (1974) *''Legend of the Werewolf'' (1975) *''The Ghoul'' (1975) *''Spazio 1999'' (Space: 1999), nell'episodio "Gli amanti dello spazio" (1976) *''Tempi brutti per Scotland Yard'' (Trial by Combat) (1976) *''Centro della Terra: Continente sconosciuto'' (At the Earth's Core) (1976) *''La valle del Minotauro'' (Land of the Minotaur) (1976) *''The Great Houdini'' (1976) Film TV *''Gli infallibili tre'' (The New Avengers), nell'episodio "The Eagle's Nest" (1976) *''Guerre Stellari'' (Star Wars) (1977) *''L'occhio nel Triangolo'' (Shock Waves) (1977) *''Artigli'' (The Uncanny) (1977) *''Die Standarte'' (1977) *''Son of Hitler'' (1978) *''A Touch of the Sun'' (1979) *''Avventura araba'' (Arabian Adventure) (1979) *''Racconti del brivido'' (Hammer House of Horror), nell'episodio "Grido silenzioso" (1980) *''Le due città'' (A Tale of Two Cities) (1980) Film TV *''Il tesoro dell'isola misteriosa'' (Misterio en la isla de los monstruos) (1981) *''Asalto al casino'' (1981) *''La casa delle ombre lunghe'' (House of the Long Shadows) (1983) *''Il brivido dell'imprevisto'' (Tales of the Unexpected), nell'episodio "The Vorpal Blade" (1983) *''Helen Keller: The Miracle Continues'' (1984) Film TV *''Top Secret!'' (Top Secret!) (1984) *''Sword of the Valiant: The Legend of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight'' (1984) *''La maschera della morte'' (The Masks of Death) (1984) Film TV *''Avventura nel tempo'' (Biggles) (1986) Note Cushing, Peter